I Pretty Much Hate You
by Rooey19
Summary: UPDATED VERSION -READ!- Well- Black Star and Kid don't really get along, but when failing school jeopardizes Black Star's future as a Meister - he has to be tutored by Kid -both argue all the time,but start to feel weird about each other after they spend so much time together... image not by me, made by aky-sama-x3 on DeviantArt
1. Tutor?

Hello everyone! Im aware that this story is already up, and its been so long i couldn't remember my old login D: so! to continue the story, I had to make a new account. I will be uploading old chapters and updating it with new. hope you all enjoy :3

_- ROO_

_He was irritating. He was abnormal. He was asymmetrical. Loud, with his bright teal hair. At times i pretty much Hated him..._

_He was obsessed. He was "better" than everyone else. He was weird,his golden eyes always watching you. At times i pretty much Hated him!_

**BLACK STAR P.O.V.**

Blood and death everywhere...nothing can stop me...I've defeated all of my enemies that stood in my way...nothing can stop me... I've finally surpassed god...Nothing...can...stop...m-

"_BLACK STAR!_" Stein screamed at me, rudely waking me from my wonderful dream.

"_What?_" I ask defensively, wiping the drool off of my face.

"_well - I AM your teacher, and this IS school, so I'd appreciate it if you stayed awake long enough to listen to me teach.._"

Ughhh..fucker. I though irritated, I mean, what can he teach me? I already know more than him...

My thoughts were disrupted when i caught Kid looking at me. What did HE want? I gave him a dirty look and waited a response, and i surely did get one. He gave me a glare back, so i stuck my tongue out at him, then he rolled his eyes at me and went back to studying. Goody-goody...

When class ended, Stein told me to see him. I knew what was coming, and i really wasn't in the mood for it. Tsubaki told me good luck and headed back home.

"_Uhh..you wanted to see me_?" I asked, fully aware that he wanted to see me, but whatever.

"_Yeah- Black Star, you know with how your going, your going to fail right_?" Stein asked, also knowing that i knew this.

" _Well-_"

"_Well you need to study!_" Stein said cutting me off bitterly.

I looked away form him. I did study actually..I studied hard, and Tsubaki always tried to help me, but I always failed her...

"_So- since your not studying well, im going to partner you up with a tutor. A good student in here._"

Maka probably...but then again shes tutoring Soul...Maybe Ox...No hes tutoring Kim...

"_Your partner will be waiting for you after school tomorrow in the library_."

"_Ngh..ok.._" I say slightly miserable, i hate studying..not to mention I don't like people ether...great.

I hurry home to have some of Tsubaki great tea, maybe it'll help me chill out a bit before i work out.

All day at school the thought of my tutor drove me insane. Who was it?...

When class finally ended I sulked over to the library, only to see Kid. I was relieved, my tutor must have quit knowing they would have been out-maned by me.I grinned at this thought, and went to rush out of the library to catch up with Soul,Maka and Tsubaki.

I felt someone grab my shoulder, jerking me to a stop.

"_And where are you going?._." Kid asked with a pissed look.

"_Uhm..to my house..._" I say, my brain drawing a blank.

"_ I don't think so - you came here to be with you tutor right?_"

"_My tutor isn't here! Now let me go!_" I say boldly.

Kid raised a eyebrow at me.

"_Why do you you think I'm here? To spend my precious time at this school library?_"

My brain went over what he said. . over.

No..he COULDN'T be my tutor...At that moment i think i felt my brain die.

**DEATH THE KID P.O.V.**

"_Well? Go get some book to study!_" I say irritated with this blue haired, dim teen.

I saw him just stare at me. Dumb founded? Rebelling?

After a while he started to pick through the stack of books i had for him. He picked out 2.

"_What? You really think that going to be enough?_" I ask, getting more and more fed up with him every minute.

Once again he just stares at me. He looks at the books then back up at me. I see his face slowly change from blank to enraged.

"_Oh course this will be enough! I don't even need these books!_" He says throwing the book aside, fuming.

"_And i REALLY don't need you!_" Black Star says pointing rudely at me.

This kid!...I think I'm going to lose it.


	2. Trying Hard!

**DEATH THE KID P.O.V.**

I finally got the little monster settled when he got distracted by some girls walking by. This irked me a lot.

"_Black Star! Pay attention!_" I yelled at the blue haired teenager.

He turned his body back around to look at me – with a determined look on his face, ready for a fight. God, he was so hard to manage.

I got Black Star settled again and studying, when I noticed a strand of his unruly hair had separated itself from all the rest and was hanging in front of his face. He was so unsymmetrical to start with! After a while, that all I thought about- that hair – That one. Strand. Of. Hair...I felt my eye begin to twitch and I tried to ignore it. But, it was mocking me, every time he flipped a page of the book, it swayed with his movements. Black Star flipped past the page when another strand fell down. That, caused me to lose my marbles.

I reached out, with out thinking and pushed the strands of hairs back with the rest. Black Star gave me his legendary blank stare, to my surprise, his face went a little pink.

"_W-what the hell?_" Black Star yelled leaning back in his chair, embarrassed

I was embarrassed too, god, I act stupid sometimes. But I ignored his question and simply tell him to continue studying.

Jeez, today sucked, hopefully tomorrow with the crap head will be better, I thought as I walked slowly home.

When I got back to school I noticed that Black Star was on time, but looking quite tired. I smiled- maybe he'll be easier to tutor today drained of his annoying Black Star energy. When 6 bell came along, gym, I thought surely the dead-tired Black Star would be running out of gas but I was wrong. Despite everything he ran around with more energy than me, yelling-

"_Yaaahhhoooo!_"

Where did he get that energy from? I rolled my eyes at the energetic punk and got mentally ready to tutor him.

" ' _Sup teach_!" Black Star says in a sarcastic but, jovial way as he sit down with me.

He picks a science book, and I try to explain that things don't "suck" they ether "push" or "pull". But, Black Star being himself, started to laugh at me. At first I didn't get it, but I realized he was being perverted. And I instinctively punch him on the shoulder, making him laugh more.

"_You punch like a girl_!" Black Star cried out , laughing more.

I looked away, face pink.

"_Shut up!_" I said defensively.

**BLACK STAR P.O.V.**

I wasn't really getting anywhere, even though Kid was trying so hard...I slightly smile to myself thinking how he explained one math problem to me 8 times because I couldn't get it completely right.

This whole "studying constantly" thing was wearing me down too. Not only did I study with Kid, I studied when I got home too! Between staying after school, coming home working out, and staying up late reading- it was killing me. But I surely wouldn't let anyone see me tired! I'm too much of a big man for any of that crap.

When I got to school, I already wanted to go to bed... But I was going to ace this up coming test, cause' I stayed up all night for it!During the test I felt myself start to fall asleep, and I felt someone nudge my side.

I looked over and saw Soul's red eyes.

"_You ok 'Star_?"

I stare at Soul for a moment.

"_Uhm...I'm pretty sure my brain just died_..." I say as I look down at the test, mind going blank.

Soul laughs at me.

"_Your so gunna fail now!_"

"_Shut up Soul! I'm trying..._"

"_Well you better hurry, times almost up._" Soul says playfully.

I panic and stare at the test.

After school ended, I went to go study with Kid, when Stein pulled me to the side.

"_Black Star, your doing better, but the progress is too slow, at this rate you still going to fail._" Stein says slightly irritated.

I have no idea what to say. I trying my hardest. I really don't want to fail. I want to be the best. I want everyone to know my name. I don't want to be like my father...

I look away- pained.

Steins expression softens a bit. And tells me to go catch up with Kid.

When I go to the library I feel unusually sad and drained. What will happen if I fail?..

I sit down in front of Kid, saying sorry for being late. I could see Kid was mad at me for making him wait.

"_Oi! You think I'm going to let you off that e-_" Kid says, but cuts himself off when he sees my face.

Suddenly his expression changes from rage to concerned.

"_Hey- 'Star you okay?.._" Kid asks softly.

I feel my body tighten. I didn't want him to be nice to me. It made me feel vulnerable and weird.

Since I was ignoring Kid, he reached out, his finger tips slightly pressing against my chin to make me raise my face forcing me to look at him.

"_What wrong Black Star_?"

I just stare at him blankly for awhile.

Kid stares back...I feel my face get hot from his golden eyes, seeming to look through me.

"_E-even though I'm trying my hardest, and you were helping the most that you could, I'm still going to fail.._."

Kid gives me a astonished look.

"_B-but you were doing pretty good!.._"

"_Yeah I guess my best isn't good enough.._" I've never felt like this before. I almost feel like I've been defeated...

Then I see Kid grin warmly , it surprises me.

"_Hey- we'll just have to try harder then! Maybe you study at house, to help you more!_"

I was dumb-founded Kid, the black haired boy that hates my guts just smiled at me and made my heart skip a beat. Not only that- he invited me to his house.


	3. Lost

**BLACK STAR P.O.V**

What the hell?..Did I just hear him right?

"_Uh..you sure?_"

" _Of_ course!_ Why would I say something, and not mean it_?" Kid said, his golden eyes staring at me.

"_Um. Okay._" I say looking at the ground.

" _Tomorrow sound good_?"

I found my face getting hot as I stared at the ground. Go to Kid's house?What?

I looked him dead in the face and grinned at him.

"_Sure! Sounds great!_"

I don't know how I did it... I didn't want to go. I'd mess something up in his perfect house or something. But I said sure, so whatever.

The next day I actually forgot all about going to Kid's house until he mentioned it to me outside during gym. First I just stared at him and he lifted a eyebrow at me.

"_Did you forget_?" He asked - pretty irritated.

"_Ehehehe..no_?" I say laughing.

Kid was about to scold me when a soccer ball came flying at him. He turned around to face it, he was fast enough to catch it ,move or something, but he didn't. He just stood there marveling its symmetry as it barreled toward his face. I freaked and my body moved on its own, jumping and kicking it away hard.

DEATH THE KID P.O.V

I saw the perfectly symmetrical ball getting bigger and bigger. I was lost in its glory, when Black Star kicks the ball away from my face, over killing it. The ball shoot across the field, and kept on going out of everyone's sight.

I and and the rest of the class stare at Black Star, whose face turns red from his over-needed action. Everyone starts to yell at him and fight with each other because he sent the ball flying to the next world.

" _Oh __**shut up**__! I'll go get it_." Black Stars says pissed off and jogs the direction the ball flew. He was taking forever, so Maka ran back into the school to get another ball and everyone stared to play again.

Gone 25 minutes?What the hell! My eyebrows furrowed and I walked off to find the blue-haired boy. I wasn't walking long until I ran into a thick forest. He must have gotten lost in there...Oh Black Star I mummer thinking of his stupidity. But I ended up eating my own words when, I too found myself lost. Every tree looked the same. Every boulder looked the same. Every fucking thing looked the same.

I thought I found a way out, only to be tricked.

Over. And. Over. And. OVER.

" _WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THIS DAMN FOREST_?" I scream frustrated with everything. The trees were mocking me. It's bark it's leaves were mocking me, no GOD was mocking me.

I thought I was going to completely lose it when I heard Black Star voice. I turned around surprised to find him covered in dirt and cuts. But he had the ball.

"_Hey_!" He greeted me as if nothing were wrong.

"_Found the ball_! _Took me forever, but ya know_!" He said grinning, but slightly flinching from the cut on his cheek. When I saw this, I felt a my heart hurt randomly and have the urge to reach out to him again. But ignored it, face turning pink. Changing the subject -

"_You know a way out of here_?" I ask, really hoping he knew.

"_Nope! You_?"

"_Ehhh..no_."

When I said that his smile dropped for just a second, then said," _Well I guess we'll have ta find a way out_!"

For hours we walked around the forest, me cursing the whole way and Black Star energetically searching for the exit. Hope emerged when we saw the trees thin out and sunlight brighten. Black Star yelled yahoo, and ran towards it, still clutching the soccer ball. He looked so excited, but his face dropped its smile when we ran into wide river.

"_What_?" I ask, surly he wasn't scared of water...

"_Uhmm..you go ahead ill find another way_" He says to me with a fake smile.

"_No! Come on, cross it with me, whats wrong_?"

"**_Nothing_**!"

"_Then why won't you swim across the river_?" I ask, him starting to tick me off.

He stares at me and looks at the ground.

"_I can't swim_."

That's it? Everybody can swim to a point!

"_Come on! You can't be that bad._" I say pulling him toward the water. He flailed and jerked around a shit load until I got him into the river. When I got in the water I started to float immediately, but Black Star when he got in, sank like a rock.

I hurriedly pulled him to the surface, having a a lot of trouble keeping him up. We thrashed across the river, exhausted when at the other side's bank. It was dark by then, and we were soaked, so I hurriedly made a fire. We both gathered by the fire to try to dry off and get warm. It was weird seeing his hair flat, due to the water...

Why was he so hard to keep a float in the water? I asked myself, but was reminded why when Black Star took off his wet shirt and threw it to the side. Exposing his broad chest and abs. **Muscle doesn't float**. I felt my face get red quickly and my cock twitch. I jerked my head away to stare at the fire.

"_What's wrong?_" Black Star asked purely curious.

"_N-nothing.._" I say quickly, hoping my voice wasn't too high.

Black Star sighs and lays down on his side. A I laid down on my back and closed my eyes, trying to forget hardness down there...


	4. Kid's House

**BlackStar P.O.V**

Birds chirping...mnn...  
I feel my eyes flutter,tiny splashes of light from the treetops makes me blink sleepily. Fuck,my back hurts. Sleeping on the ground does that!

I let out a groan and sit up, looking around the woods.

I see Kid curled up still sleeping, he kind of reminded me of a cat..  
"_Hey Kid._"

I say and reach out to poke at him,but before I could touch him his eyes shoot open. It startles me and I jerk back, man he's a weirdo.

"_Ugh..._" Kid quietly moans rubbing his neck, the side of his cheek smudged with dirt.  
"_Im so ready to go home_," He says as he stands up, brushing the dirt off his pitch black pants "_this place is so damn messy_."

I look up at him, and also slowly get up.  
"_I wonder if anyone came looking for us.._" I rub the cut on my face that still burned.  
Kid smirks some and starts walking the direction the woods clears up "_Well, If they did, they got lost too._"

I feel my insides knot up. Man, we're missing school today.. And im already failing. This is fuckin' stupid! Im way too good for this.

**Death The Kid P.O.V**

Instead of a large annoying smile on his face, I see BlackStar staring at the ground, looking like he just lost a fight or something. He must be thinking about school,  
which we are missing right now.  
Liz and Patty are probably worried, but I often show up at home at weird hours or go missing. Im sure Tsubaki is freaked out by his missing though.  
It wasnt long before we make our ways out of the woods, sore and dirty, but free.

"_Since we've missed most of today anyways and look like shit you just wanna head to my house_? _We can get cleaned up and study later._"  
I wait for a response but BlackStar just stares at the ground, zoned out. I touch his shoulder, and feel the muscles in his arm flex as he jumps, startled.  
"_You okay 'Star_?"  
"_Yeah..just kinda stressin' I guess._"  
Once we find the road, I push him the direction of my house,  
seeing him so down is troubling. Its like seeing a energetic dog just lay there.  
The sight of my house makes a full grin wrap across my lips, ah...  
So perfect.

As I unlock the front door and walk in grateful, I see BlackStar still standing on my porch hesitantly.  
"_You gunna come in or just stand there_?" I say irked.  
I watch him rub his arms, them covered in scratches and dirt.

"_Your..Your house looks really nice. I dont want to get it all dirty.._."  
He looks away, his body stiff. What's up with him? Hes not acting his self,  
er.. or the way im used to him acting. I never really spent that much time with him until now.

"_Quit bein' stupid, get in here._" I order him, trying to hide my worry.

**Black Star P.O.V**

I walk into his house, it smelled good. Kind of like him... clumps of dirt and other outside things get tracked onto the carpet and I feel my body clench.  
My apartment with Tsbaki is messy and small.. this is..just, so cool.  
and of course, symmetrical.

I see Kid sit down and pull his boots and socks off, revealing little porcelian white feet. They looked fragile. I watch him bite on his lips as he rubbed them and letting out a little groan.  
Taking my own shoes off, I see him look over at me and look a bit surprised at my large, bulky tan feet. I roll my toes, the calluses rubbing against each other. I see his lips part some, and I look over at him, but he quickly looked away and began putting our shoes into a closet.

"_S-so would you like the shower first? You are pretty dirty. All for a stupid ball...geez_."  
A ice cold shower sounded great... felt like I had dirt in my ears.

"**_Hell yeah_**!" I grin.  
I followed him up the stairs to see a large upper floor, with 4 doors and a fancy rub in the middle with symmetrical shapes. its the second one on your right Kid murmurs and he goes into a different door.

**Death The Kid P.O.V**

I close the door quickly behind me. Why was my heart beating _so hard_? Sure hes taking a shower and we're alone.. but Liz and Patty do all the time too! I swallow hard, hearing the bathroom door shut.

I look down at my hands, tiny and pale. I never really noticed before... But his feet.. They were huge and rough looking.  
I pull out some books for us to study with when I hear the water turn on. His chest is wide and dark like his feet ... I wonder if all of him is like that?  
My mind drifts off, my face beginning to burn wildly.

_**Fuck!**__ What am I thinking?_


	5. wet

**BlackStar P.O.V**

Kids bathroom was so nice and orderly.. Pale blue walls with grey and white checkered floors. He had a huge old claw foot bath tub with a chrome shower head that reached down to it. Everything was spotless. I felt myself tense again at the thought of getting mud all over his beautiful bathroom. I undid my belt and my jeans, them falling to the floor with a loud clang to the floor. I never thought Kid and I would be friends… he always seemed annoyed with me, not that we hung out much.

I reached over to the faucet and turned mostly cold water on. Maybe me and him could hang out even after I fix my grades? That would be nice… I sleep over at Souls and Makas house all the time, id be cool to stay here too. I stripped the rest of my clothes off and turned the shower head on. Kid still reminds me of a cat… I bet he'd be nice to snuggle and sleep with… My mind drifted as I pulled the shower curtain closed, the cold water droplets bouncing off my chest.

"_Wh-wha?…_"

I say out loud at my thoughts. What the fuck! If Kid knew I thought of that he'd freak out, probably never talk to me again. Damn.. I grit my teeth some as water ran down my hair and face, the bottom of the white tub brown with dirt.

**Death The Kid P.O.V**

BlackStar sure is taking awhile… I think as I stretch out on my bed nervously. Ive already picked out some books to study with, wiped off most of my dirt from that horrid forest and cleaned my room. I let out a large sigh, trying to relax.  
Id love to take a hot bath in my tub right now…  
Getting up form my bed, I walk over to the bathroom and knock on the door.  
"'_Star, you alright_?"  
In response I hear a loud thump and water splash to the floor.  
"_A-ah! Yeah! Don't come in_!" He yells out.  
"_You fall or something you clutz_?"  
"_Er…_"  
I frown at his groan, man, he ruin my bathroom? Or maybe he hurt his self!  
I open the door quickly without thinking and find BlackStar on the soaked floor. He was holding his head, like he had hit it, and then I looked down his wide chest to see him fully erect and thick.

His eyes widen, and I shut mine quickly, my face on fire.  
"_I-Im sorry! I just wanted to check on you…_" I trailed off, my heart pounding and feeling myself throb down there.  
I fumble to open the cabinet full of towels and hand him a large black one. BlackStar hadn't said a word, but his face and ears were bright red and he was biting his lip.  
W..why was he hard?..

**Black Star P.O.V**

Fuck!**_ Fuck!_** He really surprised me, my mind was elsewhere….thinking of him.. Before I knew It I was all hot and getting a hard on! I had gently wrapped my fingers around the thickness of myself and let out a low pleasured growl when he called my name. I jumped and slipped out of the tub, slamming my head against the side of it as I fell out. Ugh…

I usually see stars when I defeat an incredibly hard opponent, but these were some bad stars I was seeing. Out of embarrassment I yelled out at Kid to stay out, ah! How could I explain this? I looked around for towels, but I didn't see any, my head thumping. Damn.. I got water everywh….  
I looked up to see the door open and Kids worried eyes on mine. I watch his eyes trail down my body, sending shivers down my spine and a flush all over my face.

Then his eyes stopped there. I was still hard and throbbing for attention.  
Kids pale face went tomato red as he shut his eyes, and reached out blindly for some cabinet doors. He apologized, his voice stuttering, and handed me a towel his hand shaking. I took It quickly and tried to stand, the floor wet and slippery. Ngh… My head is all cloudy from hitting it and the pleasure.

I tried to hold onto the tub but it was also slick and I fall face first into Kid.  
We hit the floor hard, our heads slightly out the bathroom doorway, and I felt my weight knock the breath out of Kids lungs.  
I felt like I was crushing his fragile frame, and I tried getting up, but his expression stopped me. His golden eyes were wide and his lips were parted. He was embarrassed… his cheeks warm. How cute..  
I feel myself smirk some, my hunger coming back…


	6. Losing control

**Death The Kid P.O.V**

Even though he had ice cold water dripping off of him, his body was so hot. I breathed in hard, trying to inflate my lungs as I felt something even hotter against my thigh through my pants.

My breathing hitched and I stared up at BlackStar. I swallowed hard, fuck… I felt myself get hot. Sure.. Ive touched myself and gotten worked up…but this was something entirely different..  
I see his cool eyes get lusty and I feel my chest tighten. He was smiling at me..  
"Wha..what?"

I ask, my lungs still fighting for air.  
I feel him press against my hips a little, and I let out a small whimper of pleasure. I see him bite on him lip, his eyes looking away, as he rubbed against me a little more. I breathe in heavy, my cock getting harder, I cant control it.  
Just him pressing against me feels better than anything ive ever done..fuuuck….

I feel him begin to throb against my leg, and he let out a quiet growl.  
Was…he liking this too?.. Isnt this weird for guys though?  
I see his muscles tense, his body is such… a turn on. Why?

**BlackStar P.O.V**

Damn it im losing control… feeling him hard against my stomach makes me want to…do something that will make him whimper and moan like that again. Ive dated girls before and kissed them.. But I never went any further.. I didn't feel the want to. I slowly slid my hand up Kids white button up, and feel his stomach tighten.

His skin is so soft…fuck.. I push his shirt up to his shoulders, and watch his eyes close and his mouth open in a gasp. Hes so sensitive..  
If he didn't want this hed stop me by now right? Soul would have me on my ass and hed never let me live it down…. I mean.. This is really..really gay.  
But..

I lean down, my lips and nose close to Kids delicate neck. He smells like the woods still…but ..really good. He grabs onto my arms and I gently run my lips over his neck, goose bumps come up on his arms and I see his light pink nipple poke out.  
My vision is blurry and I know this is wrong.. I know…  
I cant stop though. Ive never felt so good..and hes not even touching me.  
Just at the thought of his soft hands around me, makes me groan into his neck.

**_I don't care now. I want him._**

**Death The Kid P.O.V**

I see BlackStar look at me, as one of his fingers lightly run over my nipple.  
Immediately I let out and soft moan, my back arching. Fuck! Th..that's my weak spot… When ever im close I always touch them..  
_"D-don't!.._"

I whimper out weakly. I feel the pressure of my pants begin to hurt and I bite down on my lip. Is he just fuckin' with me? I hope he doesn't laugh… I don't know why this is feeling so good..  
_"Hmm?"_

He looks at me with a quizzical smile before he slowly leans his head down. I feel his warm breath on my chest and I start to squirm, my face burning.  
His hot tongue slides across one of my nipples and I grab onto him, a moan escaping me. Ah man…. It feels too good, I don't want him to stop at all, but I was getting worked up way too fast. If he was just kidding around, he better stop now or…

I feel his tongue again, it gentle and slow. My breathing is heavy and my clothes feel too hot and tight. My hands slide onto his head, when he sucks some, I grip onto his wet teal hair. I move my leg a little to sit up some, and I hear him lightly moan, his breath hitching. I…I don't think hes messing with me… Hes so hard and just me rubbing against it a little throws him completely off.

"_B-BlackStar I-is this wrong?_" I manage to say.  
He slowly lifts his head up to mine, his face a deep red.

"_I…don't know… does it feel wrong_?" He asks, his face edging closer to mine.

I look away, "_No..I mean, im not sure. It feels really fuckin good_."

I chuckle a little, embarrassed. I try to slide out from under him and get my thoughts under control when he pins me down and leans down, his nose almost touching mine.  
"_if it feels good…why stop?_"

He asks hungrily. I feel my heart race as I try to back away. His lips brush up my neck to my jaw bone and my body goes to jell-o.  
D-damn…

**BlackStar P.O.V**

I lightly kiss on his jaw and he grits his teeth. I see him reach down and squeeze and try to move his self some down there to alleviate his pain. My mouth goes dry, h…hes really hard…like I am..

I feel my cock twitch and I run my hand down to where he had squeezed. I gently cup him, feeling his heat through the fabric. Kid tips back his head and moans, his hips rocking up to press against my touch.  
I could feel the outline of him, and his pants were way too tight.. I licked my lips at the thought of pulling him out and having him at my mercy. He'd be all mine and I have him moaning like no one else could. I grin deviously as I fumble to unzip his pants. But, to my udder surprise kids pale hands runs down my chest, causing me to hold my breath.

_"A-__**ah**__.."_  
His finger tips brush down my muscles, his eyes fixated on my body. I feel myself blush widely. He seems to l..like the way I look..  
He hesitates, but he ventures a lower. I press against him and kiss him hard. His gleaming eyes open wide at his, but close some in submission when my tongue slightly runs over his lip.

**_I want to fuck him._**


	7. Studying! Sorta

**Death The Kid P.O.V**

His tongue was hot against my lip and made me gasp, him taking the opportunity to slide his tongue in to invade my mouth. I feel BlackStar shift his weight and scoot up. He kisses me hard,  
Ive never kissed someone before! I..I mean.. Ive kissed my family but I highly doubt that counts. This was mind numbingly good. His tongue sweeps over mine, hips now aligned with mine, I could feel his heat pressing against my sensitive cock. I whimper, feeling myself twitch. F-fuck. Im getting so close by just this..

I pull away from the kiss and breath hard, trying to get a grip.  
BlackStar bares his teeth, frustrated and wanting more. Out of the fogginess I feel him go to zip down my jeans again, his hard member pressed against me.  
My face on fire, I scoot from under him. _What am I __**doing**_? We're both guys!  
I stumble up onto my feet and run into my room closing the door like a barricade.  
I lean down, my back against the door shaking.

Shit… I see my boxer briefs peeking through my jeans, precum darkening the fabric.  
I don't know how long I stood there, heart beating hard, but I heard BlackStar dressing. Later he quietly knocked on my door.

"_We gunna study_?" His voice sounds low and it makes my hair stand up.

"_U-uh.. Yeah! one moment._"

As I fix my clothes and hair I hear Patty and Liz come in through the front door from school.  
I open the door for BlackStar to come into my room and smile at the girls.

"_Hey where were ya last night_?" Liz asked annoyed.

'_Yeah! You missed out! We played Clue! Y'know? That mystery game_." Patty chimed in.

"_Sorry ladies, I must have lost track of time_."

I said cooly, I don't want them to know how twisted up my insides are.

"_Liz beat me so easily! It was with a bucket in the tennis court! How do you kill someone with a bucket? Kid, you're smart, you should play with us tonight and beat her!_"

"_Er, unfortunately I have studying to do with BlackStar tonight. He is failing_."

They both smiled and headed towards their rooms in the first floor

"_s'okay Kid! Good luck._" Liz smirked.  
Them two never studied.

**BlackStar P.O.V**

As Kid greeted Liz and Patty I sat down on his floor and looked at the books we'd study. Even though its been almost 15 minutes I was still pretty hard and worked up. Fuck.. I bite on my lip and flipped through the pages. It was all foreign to me and its already hard to concentrate. I peeked around his room, it was very organized, like the bathroom. But smelled so much like him. I feel my body tighten and I snap my attention back to the book. The words were barely registering.

I hear the doors to the girls room shut downstairs and Kid walk into the doorway.  
"_Pretty easy huh? I picked out the simplest stuff so we could start form the bottom and work our way up_."

I grin at him

"_Man, this stuff is too easy! Im way smarter than you think_."  
_**Ohfuckohfuckohfuck.**_ Are you kidding me? I cant even read half this crap!  
I feel myself begin to sweat and panic. I don't want him to know! Theres no way we could teach me anyways… Im too far, we don't have enough time.  
I see a grin curl his lips and he gently pulls the book away from me and put it back on the shelf. In the same motion, he picks up a book half its size , lays it in my lap and gently pats my head.

Wut.

I look down at the book, and read some. Ha. I can read this. I look up at him annoyed, he had tricked me! I did not expect that. He sits on his bed and grins even wider.  
"_You're a little lyin' shit_." he chuckles.  
"_So are you_!" I tug on his foot , and he laughs even harder.

"_I bet you couldn't even read that book! That's for my advanced classes, '__**im smarter than you think**__' oh god you kill me_." Now hes uncontrollably laughing as I pull his leg making him slowly slide off the bed. He grabs onto his sheets, his body shaking with silent laughs, now im laughing too hard to pull hard.

Slowly he melts to the floor, his head in front my lap. I flip through the book some and smile at him.  
"_How about you help me pass_?"  
"_Pfft, Ill try, BlackStar._"

We studied most of the night, Kid ordered some pizza. Studying was actually kinda fun! Towards the end I started to get distracted by Kid. I know its dumb, but he is super beautiful… Doesn't anyone else see it? He has such long eyelashes and stunning gold eyes. His hair is shiny, skin light and soft.. Being around him puts me in a contradictory state. Im at ease with him. But…then I begin to think and get uncomfortable. He liked it. I know he did…those moans, he wanted more, yet he ran away. My brows furrow and I stare off in the distance. I don't care what people think.. I want to make him feel pleasure. I want to be around him.

I feel a hand press against my shoulder,  
"_Earth to 'Starrrr_."  
"_Eh_?" I look at him surprised.  
"_Your brain die yet_?" He stretches out, his leg sliding against mine.  
"_I think so…_" I look away, feeling the want to hold him down again..  
"_Well, its almost eleven, you just wanna crash here_?"  
"_Yeah that wou-_" Kid cuts me off with "_I call my bed!_" and jumps in.  
I stand up, my legs half asleep. I want to get in bed with him…there's plenty of room..  
"_W-where am I sleeping_?"  
"_Hm.. There is a couch downstairs. Or you could sleep on the floor here_."

Wha? "_what are all the doors up here for then_?"  
"_Oh_!" Kid grins happily "_Those are my walk in closets! I have a lot of cloths y'know_." Jeez, you kidding me? He is sucha weirdo still.

**Death the Kid P.O.V**

BlackStar decides to sleep on my floor and I set up a little area for him. Yawning, I get back into my bed. I wonder… If hes still thinking about all that..  
Or maybe it was just a fluke and he's forgotten about it? I feel my face heat up as I pull the covers up to my nose and he switches off the light.  
I..did like it. A lot. I feel myself throb a little and I squirm under the blankets. Just..

I peek down at BlackStar to see his forearm draped across his face. The blanket over his hips has a lump that is standing out some.  
My heart accelerates and I quickly look away. **_Ah_**! H-hes thinking about it too! Oh man…  
I feel his hand reach up and tug on the side of my blankets.

"_Did…you hate earlier?.._" BlackStar asks worriedly.

I swallow hard. I loved it. But im sure we're just confused or something… Its completely wrong for guys to like each other. My parents always told me people like that were sick in the head. I feel fear well up in me, and I shakily reply

"_I did.. Lets just forget about it_." And I roll over away from him.  
Silence. I don't want to hurt him at all… I want to make him feel good.. But we cant.  
I feel the weight on my bed shift as he gets on it, and he gently grabs my face making me look at him.

"_That's __**bullshit,**__ Kid._"  
I stare at him, completely startled. His expression is hurt.  
"_BlackSt_-" My breath hitches as he gets under the clovers and begins to slide his hands over my body.

I try to protest, but all I can do it control my breathing as he runs his hands though my hair.  
"_You loved it.. I can tell.._" He says softly in my ear, making my face heat up and my eyes close some.  
He gently nibbles on my earlobe, flicking his tongue, causing me jolt and gasp.

I shakily whimper as I feel my member begin to harden and press against my bed pants. He kisses on my neck, sending shivers down my spine, pleasure consuming me. Without thinking I grab onto his head and pull on his now dry fluffy blue hair and BlackStar groans in response. I thread my fingers through it, and he slightly arches his back and bites on my neck, making me moan.

I feel myself flush and breath hard, w-what if the girls hear us? I cover my mouth with my hands as he bites harder.  
He leans down more to nuzzle the dip of my neck. His hips lowering onto mine, and us both catching our breath, our hard cocks gently touching through our pants.  
I lean back and let out a low whine, wanting release. Wanting pleasure. Wanting him. His chest his rising and falling hard with his breathing. I see him swallow hard and look away. He has such solid features…so damn handsome..

I watch his parted lips as he breathes and his stomach constrict. I run my hands down his chest and I feel him hold his breath. I lean up some to lightly kiss on him. His skin is so hot… I lightly bite on his shoulder, my hands wrapping around him and sliding down his back, BlackStar growling low with pleasure.

**BlackStar P.O.V**

Him barley touching me drives me crazy, but once he started kissing and biting, I couldn't help but to let out quiet noises. I feel lust run through me and I began to pull his bed pants down. Kid grabs onto me, his body tensing. But I wasn't stopping. I throw his bed pants to the floor and admire his steel colored boxer briefs. Theyre tight around his small hips and make a perfect outline of his swollen cock.

Right at the very tip of him, theres a darker spot staining the material. I lick my lips and feel myself throb and pulse with anticipation. I gently press my hand against him and rub, and he covers his mouth again, soft moans slipping out. Even in the dark I can tell hes deep red and I feel him hot under my touch. I lean down and nuzzle his member, feeling him twitch under me.

Hes scent was musky and addictive. I could smell the precum and I wanted to lick it all up… I watch Kids eyes widen as I slide his underwear down and his cock bounce upward, not constricted down but the clothing anymore. It was bright pink, the tip darkening, him hard and throbbing with little veins. A little dot of precum sits on the head of him. I lean forward, my lips close to his member. I don't care if we have to be quiet. I want to make him **_scream_** my name.


	8. Lust

**Death the Kid P.O.V**

My heart thumping hard I squeeze my eyes shut hard as I feel BlackStars lips graze the tip of me. I flinch, pleasure surging through my body.

Everything was still for awhile, so I peeked up at him. He was waiting for my eyes to lock on with his as he leaned down and slide his tongue up my length. Shivers rippled through me, fear and excitement made me whimper. A soft groan came from BlackStar as he slipped me into his hot mouth. The points of his teeth touched my sensitive skin, and his wet tongue wrapped around me...oh fuck..

This was past any pleasure ive given myself, more pleasure than I could have dreamed of. My usual self would have fought back and felt too wrong.. too.. "gay". But he was making me feel incredible and I was greedy for it. His tongue slid all over me, his eyes dark and lusty.

"_You...taste really good.._"

He murmured and glanced up at me. At his words I squirmed and felt my whole face go deep red. I felt his strong hands hold tight onto my hips and him take all of me into his mouth. My back arched, and I could not control my loud cry of pleasure. My breathing harder than ever, I tried to get away again, I was really close. **_Damn_**!

My cock was throbbing hard. BlackStar pushed me down hard, on top of me, our noses touching.

"_You like it..why do you fight it 'Kid_?"

Panting I tried to reply "_'S-star its r..really wrong..and im._."

BlackStar begins to pull his bed pants down, exposing his fully erect member. I swallow hard at this, next to mine his is so much bigger... Embarrassed I try to push him off when I feel him press his hot cock against mine. Soft moans seep out and my vision blurs as he rocks his hips some, us sliding against one and another. I hear BlackStar breathe out hard, his face reddening. The tip of him was covered with precum, and his heat felt so good... Hes made me feel good, so I want to do the same.

Licking my hand, I reached out and wrapped my hand around the head of his thick member. Immediately BlackStar let out a deep pleasured moan and pressed against me.

**BlackStar P.O.V**

_**Man**_, this pleasure was incredible. I could feel his cock twitching under mine, and his soft hands around me. I groaned more and leaned down to kiss Kid. He arched his back more and met me full on, his tongue hot. I rocked my hips a bit more, sliding across his hard member, his whimpers muffled by our lips. He is close, I can tell.

I pull away from the kiss and grin. His large golden eyes look up at me and I see him get frustrated.

"_what are you smiling about_?"

I slowly lick my lips and watch his face go from anger to embarrassed lust.

"_I want to make you cum..._"

His eyes widen and I feel him tense.

"_wh-wha?.. how_?"

I gently grabbed his porcelain thighs and spread them wide, his face flushing.

"_well, ive heard this feels good.._" I say, my eyes locked on with his as I press my hard self against his small pink opening.

"_No way!Look at you that'll hurt!_" He said scared and began to scoot back.

Lust driving through me I hold him down, locking our lips as I entered him.

At first Kid jolted with agony and looked away from me.

He was tight and brought me so close right away, a gasp escaped my lips as I rocked a little. Soon enough Kid was moaning loudly, his eyes closed and his member dripping.

"_**f-fuck**__...this feels.._" Kid started but couldn't finish.

His pleasured sounds and cute red face drove me crazy. I began to go faster, holding his hands down as I pushed in deep. Kid was close again and I wanted to lick every bit of it up.


End file.
